


Friend for Hire

by Tovaras



Series: The Nightroad Series [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Abandonment, Character Death, Gen, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Introdution, new start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovaras/pseuds/Tovaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always someone that, despite being filled into the mold, still manages to break free of it in order to seek their own path.<br/>Tovaras Nightroad was one such individual, as his life is turned upside down after the death of his brother, Fin'Doras.<br/>This is his story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my Blood Elf Tovaras Nightroad's story, which is already turning out to be a huge monster. It will start as "present" as an introduction, as you can see, before going back roughly two years in time, about a year after the attack on Silvermoon.  
> It will summon up the year between his new-found identity and his past, and show what happened to make him change.
> 
> I will post as Tovaras experience new and exciting things as I continue to rp with him. So far, the list over things I need to write is pretty darn long...
> 
> Hope you will enjoy!

Green eyes roamed over the area, taking in every sight and smell in the busy streets of Silvermoon City.

Ears twitching, listening to the noise from the tavern in the background as well as the crowd of people gathering at the front.

It was a little of everything, old and young of all races and both genders.  
Noisy elven women studying each other's hair, complaining about the sun drying out their skin. Loud Tauren men frowning and scowling at the rude, younger elven males that were mocking them and their faith. Orcs looking for a suiting victim to try their freshly sharpened axes on, if it was friend or foe didn't matter.

A town build as a sanctuary and a place where the sin'dorei could live and were the horde could meet, but infested with lies, the air thick with obnoxious attitudes and disrespect.

It was disgusting to watch, how they thought so highly of themselves, believing themselves to be the supreme rulers of everything and nothing.

Well, it couldn't be denied that they were a highly attractive race… Especially when compared to the orcs, the forsaken… The shu'halo. 

How could a peace-loving race as the Tauren look so damn fierce and be so damn deadly?

Green eyes closed. Deep inhalation.

Many thoughts had passed through the grey matter over the last years. Many ideas and speculations had been born as life passed by and people prepared themselves for battle in some form. Fighters were born, trained and tossed into the battle against some sort of foe, might it be the alliance or the scourge, even nature itself. 

Herself.

The Tauren would cause havoc if they found out someone thought of nature as a simple "it". The Kaldorei probably wouldn't be so damn happy either.

Deep exhalation.

They were supposed to be an alliance, to work together when everyone else had turned their backs to them, and yet there was no trust between them. Anyone could turn their backs on the others in a heartbeat, if given a better chance anywhere else. Nobody trusted anyone, nobody even liked one another. They just tried to work together in a feeble attempt to survive.

Another deep inhalation.

Life would always go on, with or without them along for the ride.  
With or without me on the ride.

My name is Tovaras Nightroad. I am a mercenary and a rogue for hire, ready to do whatever you want me to do, but for a price. It may be your money or just a place to stay and a meal in my stomach, I am not too fussy despite my attitude and behaviour. I will probably remain this way until the day I die, no matter how short or long that may be.

Now I'm sitting here at the stairs of the tavern, drinking cheap bourbon and watching the crowd go by while wondering where life will take me, though not really worrying about anything. At the same time, everything is a huge bowl of worry as I don't know how long I'll even be around in any way.

My real name is Kael'Elor Sunstream and I didn't use to be so low on the food chain. In fact, I used to be pretty important, a snob among snobs. I had it all.

This is my story on how I lost it all and yet see myself as a rich man.


	2. Blood for Blood

"With the power invested in me, as a knight under the proud flag of Silvermoon city, I hereby promote you to the honourable rank of Captain Sunstream! May you carry the tabard of the Blood Knights with pride, may your blade speak the language of justice and truth! May you bring more pride to our race and alliance as the knights before you have done!"

Beaming with pride, Kael'Elor straightened up so the Commander could fasten the signet to his tabard. A gloved hand was placed on his shoulder and Kae'Elor could see the pride that was glowing off the Commander's face.

"I am so proud of you, son. So proud."

"I couldn't have done it without you, father," Kael'Elor murmured, giving his father a small grin before regaining his composture. "I promise you I will care this signet and tabard with pride."

"I know you will," his father grinned before saluting him, Kael'Elor resisted grinning back and saluted him back. 

Stepping back down in front of his troops and comrades, Kael'Elor watched as Commander Sunstream straightened up and spoke, his voice booming out throughout the forrest of Eversong.

"People of Silvermoon! We have sufferent great losses to our proud race! We have lost our way of living, our homes and our dreams! But all is not lost! Far from! Staring now, we shall fight and councour our lives back! We shall drive the scourge out of our lands and take back what is rightfully ours!" Removing his helmet, Commander Sunstream lowered his head and closed his eyes, his short blond hair moving as a wind blew over the area.

"Lives has already been lost. Sacrifices has been made. My oldest son, Fin'doras… May the gods be gentle with him… Has already lost his life to the Scourge. To the scum Arthas who betrayed his own people. Betrayed us, by bringing the scourge to our lands." Lifting his head, the Commander stared up at the evening sky before yelling out.

"But we shall fight and take back what is ours! Our leader Kael'Thas has already promised us help and I believe him! We all should believe him! We, the sin'dorei, must honor those who are lost and if blood must be spilled then so be it! And so, we, the Blood Knights of Silvermoon, shall take the light in our hands and use it to rid this place of the scourge! First Eversong, then the Plaguelands and finally the world! We shall take back our rightful place in this kingdom and we shall have our old ways back!"

Fixing his gaze at his troops, the Commander let a smile tug at his lips. "We may have lost our Sunwell… And we are stuck with a craving. But I believe in Kael'Thas and his work, just as he has faith in us. As long as we stay together, we shall be victorious!"

Grabbing his mace from it's hardness on his back, Commander Sunstream thrusted it into the air before yelling out; "For the Sin'Dorei!"

Every knight did the same, yelling out the same thing with pride clearly visible in their voice. Kael'Elor himself was swelling with pride and joy, feeling honored that he'd come so far while only being in his early adulthood. By human standars he would be called eighteen, but as an elf his aging was vastly different. Still, he was young and inexperienced compared with the others in the army, and yet his father had given him command of his own troop. Not because he was his son, very far from. He has been trained just has hard, had just as many chances and puncishments as the others. He had come this far with training and hard work. And he was damn proud of it.

As the troops was dismissed, he looked up in time to see his father beckoning towards him. Stepping up, Kael'Elor saluted him before grinning proudly. "That was certainly an inspiration to us all, Commander."

Commander Sunstream chuckled before grasping his son's shoulder with a gloved hand and squeezed it. "Please. We are off duty now, son. You can call me father now."

Kael'Elor nodded and rubbed the back of his neck with a gloved hand of his own. "Yeah, sorry, father. Just trying to keep it professional between us and all."

The Commander just chuckled again before leading his son towards the gates of Silvermoon. 

When looking at the two men, one wouldn't believe that they were related, let alone son and father. While the Commander was a tall man, muscled and short, blond hair, his son was even taller, thinner and with long, jet-black hair that was kept in a ponytail. The Commander's skin was a soft, golden colour while his face was strong and strickt-looking, with a powerful jaw and intense green eyes. Kael'Elor was paler than his father, but still had a soft, golden tone to his skin as well. His face was more hawk-like and cunning, like he was plotting something that probably wasn't good. The only thing that was similar between them was their eyes. Both had an intense look to their eyes, the green glow strong and burning with an unknown passion.

"Kael'Elor," Commander Sunstream murmured while glancing over at his son, his arm now wrapped around his shoulder. "I will be honest with you boy. I never thought you'd make it this far. Never thought you would actually take your studies. Take the duty as a paladin, as a blood knight, seriously. And here you are, Captain of your own troop. I almost don't recognice this dedication."

"I'm doing it for both you, mum, our family's name…. Fin'Doras… To bring honor and dedication to the cause."

The Commander hummed and nodded slowly before fixing his gace back on Kael'Elor. "But what about you, boy? Are you doing it for yourself?"

Kael'Elor didn't even hesitate, having practised on his answer many times as he was training. "Of course. You were right all the times you said that I spent my time doing nothing, taking nothing serious. Fin'Doras' death made me realise that. How short life is. He died with honour, fighting for our people. I wanna fight in the same way, bringing honour to our name, to our people and bring justice."

"A good answer," Commander Sunstream replied before stopping up, removing his arm from his son's shoulder. "What about Linajia? Any regrets in your decision..? I know it was a rather special thing to ask off, seeing as she is both your childhood playmate and was your brother's fiancée first…"

Kael'Elor lifted his hand and shook his head, giving his father a faint smile. "We have talked this over many times and she is as ready for this as I am. It will do our families good, getting married… It will strengthen the bonds between the two clans. And me and Linajia both agree that we care for each other enough that we can live as husband and wife. We love each others as friends and that is enough. We will go through with the marriage as planned next month."

"If you say so, son. If you say so." Smiling at Kael'Elor, the Commander gestured towards the main-house that belonged to the Sunstream family. "Come… I have something I want to show you."

Kael'Elor simply nodded before following his father towards the house of Sunstream. He felt a twinge of curiosity as he thought about what his father wanted with him, as far as he knew nothing of importance was to happen until after his marriage to Linajia had taken place… His thoughts were only disurbed lightly by the metallic sound of their armour as they moved, though it was a sound Kael'Elor had grown to love as time had passed. The metal showed strength, power. The heavy weapons and armour was only worn by those with the strength to do so and knowing he was one of them… He had very quickly discovered that fighting with a shield and mace was his speciality, taunting and protecting his comrades instead of diving head first in order to do the most damage and destruction. 

He had not been a Paladin for long, he'd had just two short years of training and preparation, but motivation and his stubborn nature had helped him grow in ranks fast as well as helping him endure the brutal training his father had put him through. He was just glad that the training he'd had when younger had helped him get through the first hard year. The rest had been easiser to deal with.

Stepping into the decorated main hall, Kael'Elor and Commander Sunstream saluted the guards that greeted them before the Commander brought his son to the library of the house.

The room was large, the room was shaped in a circle and over half of it was covered with bookshelves. The shelves themselves were filled with books of different nature and Kael'Elor rememebered the times he used to be here, flipping through the pages of most of them in his quest to learn. Where the shelves did not cover the walls, large pictures draped with red, trasnsperent cloth did. The pictures were of high elves, showing the generations of Sunstream. Every picture had names of the people in it as well as the year of birth and death. The last addition was a picture of Kael'Elor himself and his brother, Fin'Doras. Only a mere three years separated them, but they looked as different as night and day. Fin'Doras looked very much like their father did, except that his hair was as long as Kael'Elor's and put up in the same type of ponytail. Undearneath his brother's name was the year of his death, clearly showing the all too short life he'd had.  
In the middle of the room was Kael'El's favourite item. A large glowing orb showing the users thoughts and plans. It had been crafted by the most powerful of the mages in the old city of Dalaran, given as a gift from them to Kael'Thas. From him it had been given to Kael'Elor's own father as a tolken of the friendship between the two of them. It was said that the orb was able to even contain memories and thoughts, but the orb was something Kael'Elor had been forbidden to touch.

Now it seemed as if the orb was going to be used as his father stepped over to it and pressed his hand against the smooth surface of the orb. Hoovering an inch over the top of it, a flat glowing surface appeared before slowly a glowing tree seemed to be growning up from it. Watching with fascination as the tree stretched up into the sky, Kael'Elor bit his own tongue to prevent himself from asking any questions. Only when the movements seemed to stop did his father remove his hand from the orb and instead waved his hand over the top of the tree. 

The tree just glowed harder before it seemed as if the top of it was zoomed inwards, giving a closer look at what was hidden beneath the branches and leaves. Blinking slowly, Kael'Elor looked at what seemed to be a small city.

"My son… Do you know what this is?"

Hesitating, Kael'Elor studied the city a few seconds more before shaking his head. "No. Can't say I do."

"Not surprising," the Commander smiled before gesturing towards the city. "This, my son… Is Teldrassil. A tree planted by the druids of the wild, an idea made by the kaldorei's archdruid Fandral Staghelm. It was a… Desperate attempt by their side to regain their immortality after the destruction of the world tree when Archimonde was destroying Kalimdor, just like we are attempting to regain our own past glory and power." Looking at Kael'Elor, the Commander's smile vanished. "Do you remember the invation of the burning legion, son? The third war?"

Kael'Elor just nodded, his own face blank. It wasn't that long since the terrible accident had occurred so the memory was fresh in mind. The wounds were still open and raw. "Of course, father. It was then the sunwell was destroyed. When the scourge invaded our lands. When Fin'Doras…"

The Commander just nodded, cutting Kael'El's sentence off. "Good… You remember. Make sure you always do. Tragic events such as that can never be allowed to be forgotten." Looking back at the glowing tree-top, he once again gestured towards the city. "The Kaldorei… Were hidden, worthshipping their own gods and believes until the orcs started taking over their land. And when the Burning Legion destroyed more of their home and with the destruction of the world three at Mount Hyjal, their capital city of Darnassus was moved to the very top of Teldrassil in an attempt to start afresh. But it was stated that the tree was not blessed by the Aspect Nozdormu the timeless."

"Nozdormu," Kael'Elor echoed before nodding slowly, remembering something he'd read about him. "The leader of the bronze dragonflight; said to stop time itself. The source of the kaldorei's immortality. Right?"

"You have done your homework, son," the commander murmured, but his face remained serious. "After the betrayal of the human prince as well as the destruction of the forest of Ashenvale and Kalimdor because of the orcs. The Kaldorei has crept out of their isolation and joined forces with the Alliance. Their… Distrust on the arcane because of what happened to their queen Aszhara has made them distrust us. Their cousins. Because of that… Human called Grand Marshall Garithos, they failed to see the aid we could bring to their cause. They hunted us down and it was thanks to the accursed Nagas that we were able to flee and come back here. It was then Kael'Thas renamed us to be known as the Sin'dorei, the children of blood… To remind us of what we have lost! It was then our grand leader started planning his travel to Outland. For a cure of his people. It was then we joined the Horde in order to survive, even if it means working with the forsaken! It was thanks to the horde, to the chance we got by Rommath to rebuild Silvermoon. Even after Dar'khan Drathir betrayed us to the human prince…" This father's voice trailed of to a mere whisper of curses in thalassian before falling completely silent.

Kael'Elor nodded silently, having heard this tale many times before. He could see the pain in his father's eyes, he could see how much the cause ment to him. Sometimes he wondered if his father was obsessed with it, this will to regain their people's glorious times, but then he would think about the pain that their people had gone through and he could understand the dedication.

"We were once High Elfs, son. Quel'Dorei. But we were betrayed," the commander continued slowly before smiling widely at his son. "But we are going to retake what is ours. Which is why I am showing this to you now, my son… My only son…"

Kael'Elor blinked at his father before looking at the glowing image of the Kaldorei city. "What is it that you want for me to do, father?"

"My son," the commander said slowly before looking back at the glowing image as well. "I want you to take your troops and issue your first command as captain. I want you to lead a raid against the city of Darnassus and show those kaldorei that betraying their brethren, their cousins, will not go unpunished. And that, my son, is just the beginning!"


	3. The Orders

"Are you mad?" 

Sighing softly as Linajia asked him that for the third time, Kael'Elor gave her a look while grabbing her hand softly. "Lin… We both know that it's for the greater good. For the good of the people. Of our people."

Glowing blue eyes flared up at him, making Kael'Elor swallow hard. 

"You mean your people," Linajia replied in a slightly cold voice. "The Sin'dorei. The fate of your brethren! The Quel'dorei! Your father is not thinking about them, it's all about the Sin'dorei and getting your bloody revenge."

"We are named Sin'dorei because of what happened to your people! To us," Kael'Elor barked back, glaring a little at his old childhood friend.

"Then why are your eyes green, Kael?! Why are you and your family's eyes green instead of blue?! If you are Quel'dorei, then why have your blood changed?!"

"It was to save us, Lin!" Kael'Elor snarled back, roughly letting go of her hand when she attempted to pull it away. "My family and I were dying because of the scourge! My brother, your fiancé, died because of them! Kael'Thas saved us by giving us this fel-energy that he got from the Outlands! My mother saved me by giving it to me when I was dying!"

"And at what cost, Kael?! Your father is already acting weirder and weirder by the day! Your whole family is!" Grabbing Kael'Elor's shoulders hard with both hands, Linajia stared deeply into his eyes. "Kael'Elor… Don't turn like the other Sin'dorei! Your people… The new blood and mana in you… It's changing you! Please… Don't turn out like your father, please!"

Blinking, Kael'Elor stared back into his childhood friend's eyes before slowly bringing his own hands to cover up her own smaller hands. "Lin… I am not going to change. I am always going to be me. I mean… I haven't changed that much over the year. Have I?"

Linajia shook her head and looked down at the floor, her hands tightening their grip on his shoulders. "No. And yes. You have changed, you have grown quieter. You're… Not you. But you are you still… But Kael'Thas… The Sin'dorei that followed him into the new world… This so-called cure he is promising us." She looked up again, her eyes filling with tears. "My mother was sceptical to this… Fel energy that was offered to us. This is why our eyes are still blue. My mother… She has seen the changes in others… They are acting strange, almost madder than without it. And I don't like it. I don't want to see it consume you as well."

"It won't," Kael'Elor replied firmly. "I won't loose to our addiction. I was saved and blessed by the light and the light will guide me. We'll get through this, I promise you."

Linajia just looked at him before hugging herself tightly to her best friend, closing her eyes tightly as she squeezed him close. "I hope so. I already lost Fin and if I am to loose you too, then I don't know what I'll do."

Kael'Elor bit his lower lip before slowly removing his arms from Linajia, bringing his hands to his own neck. Carefully finding a thin golden chain, his fingers moved around it until he could find the clasp holding it together. Undoing it, he carefully lifted the necklace from his neck, a small golden signet dangling from the golden chain. The seal of the Sunstream family, showing a crude drawing of the sun and the elven rune for the river underneath it.

Linajia pulled slightly away and watched as her friend moved to hold the necklace with one hand, then brought both hands over her shoulders and behind her neck. "Kael, what are you-?"

"Sssh…" Kael'Elor just gave her a small smile while carefully refastening the necklace and pulled his hands back, stopping briefly to adjust it so the signet was resting square on her chest. "There…"

Lin'ajia looked down at the necklace and carefully touched it with her fingers. "Kael… Isn't this..?"

Kael'Elor nodded and smiled, using his hand to tilt her head back up. "It's Fin's, yes. It was given to me when he was buried, so I could carry on his legacy. Like a brother should. But you were his fiancée. His beloved. You should carry it, you deserve to be the one to carry it. He was as much a part of you as he was of me. And like we talked about earlier, us becoming married. It will honour the love that we both have for him."

Lin'ajia hesitated before nodding and offered Kael'Elor a warm smile. "You are right, Kael. You are absolutely right. I am sorry, I just… You know how I felt for him and what I feel for you."

Kael'Elor nodded and placed a kiss to his fiancé's forehead before resting his there, looking her into the eyes. "I will be back before you know it and I will be successful in the task given to me. This is important for our people and for our father. We let the Kaldorei know that by turning their backs on us when we needed them, they have severed a bond that only their pleas for forgiveness will mend. I shall see to that the elves; kaldorei, sin'dorei and quel'dorei, will once again fight under the same banner."

Lin'ajia snorted and swatted Kael'Elor's arm, grinning wickedly at him as he yelped and rubbed the spot. "Well, that's one thing that hasn't changed about you. You still got your heads in the clouds. Nothing wrong with your ambitions, that's for sure."

Kael'Elor just grinned and wicked at her, though in his head, the words had been seeds of truth. He wanted to reunite the elves so they could once again be a proud race. 

Even if the attempt would kill him.


	4. The Mistake

Frowning as the great tree came into view, Kael'Elor could feel himself getting nervous.

Despite heavy planning and discussions of tactics, he could not shake off the feeling that something was wrong. That something was missing. He kept going through the plan in his head over and over again, having memorised every word. 

They would land in a small village called Ruth'Eran who was only populated by a handful of night elves. It was their connection to the rest of Kalimdor, only reachable by air or sea. Once they had landed there, they would quickly remove any night elf in sight before the capital could be alerted. From there, they would charge directly into the heart of the city and kill any guard in sight. They were not many, only a group of fifty soldiers, but they were top trained and his father had reassured him that the night elves felt that Darnassus was so safe that their military forces were spread.

The only worry would be Tyrande Whisperwind, the high priestess of the temple of Elune, and the Arch Druid Staghelm, but intelligence had let them know that the Arch Druid was not present in the capital at this time. And a mere priestess would be easy enough to take care off, despite her role in the third war.

"Are you thinking about the mission again?"

Looking up, Kael'Elor stared at one of the elder elves in his troop, the second in command. The elf smirked, gently nudging Kael's armoured shoulder. "Do not over think this, Captain Sunstream. Then you will become nervous in the field of battle and do mistakes due to uncertainties and nerves."

Kael'Elor nodded, though he still looked uncertain. "I know, but there is something about this mission that doesn't set right with me. Something is amiss," he murmured, leaning his hands against the rail on the boat, looking up at the majestic tree.

"Have faith in the Commander, you know he does nothing half-way. This mission has been carefully planned, perfected to the tee," Kael's second murmured, giving the younger elf a confident smile. "The sun shall guide us and soon those betraying bastards will learn that the Sin'Dorei is far from weak."

Kael'Elor nodded before giving his second a salute, placing his arm over his chest. "For the Sin'Dorei."

Turning around, he looked at the group of people he'd brought with him, giving them the same salute. "Brothers and sisters," he called out, bringing his hand out to get their attention. "We are now facing our first, important task in reclaiming our lost glory! Before you is Tedrassil! The tree on which our cowardly cousins are hiding on top off as we, their brethren, were suffering! They tossed us away and on this day we shall show them that we are still willing to fight for our rights! And this-!" he called out as he gestured towards Tedrassil before gathering his hand in a fist, holding it out in front of him. "Is just the beginning! Selama ashal'anore*! For the Sin'Dorei!"

As the group called out to him, Kael'Elor could not help the surge of pride that rushed though him, feeling more confident now than he had earlier. He would not fail this mission.

***

The siege of Ruth'Eran was easier than Kael'Elor had expected. Only a handful of people were in the area and they were quickly dismissed off with a small group of trained rogues. Two guards were standing outside the magical portal that would bring them up to the crown of Tedrassil, but they were dead, killed with an arrow through their necks before they would sound any alarms. The biggest challenge were the gryphon master who immediately started sending gryphons out, both to attack and to warn the capital, but that was solved quickly thanks to the battle mages.

Things were going well and the feeling in the pit of Kael'Elor's stomach just kept on growing.

No alarm had been sound; the main city should be unaware about their arrival. Any unlucky by passer was quickly dealt with, if anyone happened to come through the portal.

The time was growing near.

Kael'Elor felt sick.

"This is too easy," he murmured to himself, tightening the grip on the glowing mace in his hand. The light was unable to comfort him now, not that it ever really had. It was just there, surging through him and giving him strength for the battle.

He was able to hold his composure though, not wanting his men to see that he was having some doubts about this entire thing. But the doubt was smothered by the will he had to succeed this, the will to bring pride and glory to his people. To his father. He would not fail.

He could not fail.

Quickly summoning his troops, Kael'Elor quickly barked out a few orders before he pointed towards the portal. "For the Sin'Dorei," he cried out before they all stormed through the portal, fifty of Silvermoons finest soldiers, ready for battle and hungry for vengeance.

Kael'Elor knew they were dead as soon as his foot touched Darnassian soil.

"Andu-falah-dor!**"

Whatever his father has told him about the Darnassian forces, it was clearly wrong. As soon as the first battle cry from his men pierced the city, sentinels seemingly popped out from nowhere and started attacking them, letting out a bellowing warcry of their own. They were seemingly everywhere, emerging from the shades and coming riding on fierce-looking sabers, who, like their riders, were just as capable in battle.

Their swords were clashing against daggers and claws alike, and Kael'Elor had more than enough with defending himself from the fierce women that charged at him to worry about anything else. When the sound of bears started filling the air, the young blood knight wondered if he had done a mistake.

But he had planned everything to the smallest of details. Their intelligence has told him that Darnassus was supposed to be empty of most of their soldiers and the druids were supposed to be away from the capital along with their leader. 

Something must have changed at the last minutes in the kaldorei lands, something that he had not been alerted about. 

The feel of a razor-sharp blade through the small openings of his armour, slicing into his arm, was enough to bring Kael'Elor back to reality. A quick overlook over the area was enough to tell him that they did not stand a chance. The healers were desperately trying to shield the soldiers from harm, but there were simply too many of them. He did the only thing he could possible think off. He sounded their retreat.

"Fall back! Fall back, get back to the ships! We are outnumbered!"

It was humiliating, but it was a humiliation he would carry if it ment he could save even just a handful of his people from this slaughter. Still, even as blood dripped into his eyes and blocked his vision, he could see how his men fled like frightened children, only to be slaughtered as they turned their back on their enemy. Claws and swords alike tore through leather armor and between plate to cut into the soft meat, making the blood spill.

Kael'Elor could hear their screams of pain ringing in his ears as a gigantic paw slapped him over the face and knocked him down. He gasped, all air knocked out of him as he fell before another massive punch was delivered to his eyes.

The last thing he could remember was the dying scream of his men as stars danced in front of his eyes before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thalassian for "Justice for our people."  
> ** Darnassian for "Let balance be restored!", a battlecry used by the Kaldorei.


	5. Torment

Why was he still alive? 

It didn't make any sense. 

He had watched as his people, his brothers and sisters had been slaughtered without mercy by the violent Kaldorei, but him… Him they had spared. They had dragged him to what seemed to be an underground dungeon where only the faint light from a torch offered Kael'Elor any vision of his surroundings. He was chained to a hard stone-wall and around him where runes; spells he guessed, to prevent him to draw and strengthen himself with mana from his surroundings.

In fact, he hadn't tasted the sweet essence of mana in what felt like years, though how long he had been here now he wasn't sure off… Could have been days or weeks; without light from the outside it was hard for him to count the hours of the day.

His insides were hurting; wrecking havoc inside him as he hungered for the mana he was denied. He was terrified that he would turn into a wretched, a hungry ghoul whose thirst for mana would never be satisfied, but so far he hadn't. How long would it take for a man to turn into a wretched anyway? Weeks? Months? Heck, it could be years for all he knew.

By the sun, he could kill for just a drop of mana right now, just to soothe the worse of the hunger. He was tempted to beg for it, plead for the prison-guard to have mercy, but his tongue didn't seem to have the same idea as his brain did. Every time a guard came with food and water for him, he would spit and insult them. He had attempted to bite a woman last time when she was chaining him back to the wall after he had been allowed to relieve himself. That had earned him ten lashes over his back, the last of many rounds of the same treatment. His back still felt raw against the cold stone wall.

Kael'Elor could still remember the first lashing like it had happened yesterday. Heck, the way time escaped him, he wasn't even sure if it was yesterday or not that it happened.

He had managed to escape and had taken off towards the inlands, or at least so he hoped. In all honesty, he had no idea where he had been going, just that he wanted to go away and hide. His escape had been lucky, a quick reaction from him and a slow one from his guards as they had taken him outside to meet with the druid's leader Staghelm to discuss what was to be done with him.

He had ran, as quickly as his legs could carry him, his bare feet being cut up by hidden rocks in the grass. He had, however, not seen where he was going, only if he was being followed. Just a quick turn of his head to see if he had the chance to hide somewhere. 

It was all it had taken.

At one moment his feet were slapping against the wet grass and in the next, he was air-born. Only dumb luck had him fall onto a lower branch as he, as he later learned, had run straight off Teldrassil.

As the sentinels pulled him back up, he had already soiled himself from fear and was laying there, trembling in the arms of an extremely large Kaldorei man with long blue hair. Another sentinel, an equally large woman with short, green hair, was barking out orders at the man, who only shook his head. Kael'Elor didn't understand what they said, but it seemed like the man was trying to prevent the woman from doing something. He could only guess what it was, as he was first whipped ten times over his back, and then tossed into a large wooden tub and scrubbed before he was chained up again in the dungeon.

It had been his first and only escape, and Kael'Elor had no desire to try it again. He was already trembling from just thinking about just how high up he was. Sitting on the top of a giant tree…

He doubted they would release him again soon anyway, only when he was whimpering from holding himself. The closest thing to a bath he had had in a long time was a bucket of water tossed over him to shut him up. He hadn't shaved since he got here and he could feel the beard tickling his throat when moving his head.

Kael'Elor let out a small whimper as he shifted, trying to make himself comfortable. His arms ached from being in the same position for too long, but he was getting strangely used to the dull throbbing in his joins. Another tell-tale sign of just how long he had been there.

He licked his tongue over his dry and chafed lips, hoping it was time for food soon, or at least something to drink. He wondered how long he would be able to hold on, keeping his strength and sanity up, but it was getting harder and harder which each passing day. With the constant thirst of mana ripping through his body, the hunger was coiling in his stomach and the pain throbbing and jolting through his body…

Surely this is how it felt like to die…

He lifted his head, his matted black hair falling around his face as he stared up at the roof. He had stopped praying to be rescued a long time ago, knowing that nobody could come. Either the few who had survived the onslaught had been killed as they fled or believed him to be dead. Either way, sending an army to Darnassus for a "maybe" was, in his head, not wise. He could understand.

Yet, he had not lost hope. Not until the reality of the situation had started sinking inn.

He remembered the priestess who had come into the dungeon, speaking the tongue of the Quel'dorei so he could understand her. She was beautiful, even for a Kaldorei, with her long, blue hair, her fair, purple skin. Her eyes shone with a kindness he had not expected from a Kaldorei and when she spoke to him, the melodic tone had reached far into him and helped in soothing his fears, even just a little. Even by just entering the dark dungeon she seemed to light up the room and bringing comfort in there.

Tyrande Whisperwind she said her name was and Kael'Elor could not help but feel humble from the sight of the high-priestess coming to him. Her presence was so strong, so overwhelming that if she had come to execute him, he would have bared his throat for her in seconds.

She had not come for his death though, even if it felt like a part of him did die as she spoke. She asked him why he had led an attack to the capital and Kael'Elor had told her everything. Everything from his fathers plan and reasoning, and she had listened. He had not been able to hold the words back, her presence was just too strong, to comforting. So he had gone further than that. He had spilled out his soul for her, telling her everything from the day his brother had died and to now. He had told her all, every emotion of pain, hopelessness and sorrow that he was holding inside him, everything he had bottled up since that day.

When he stopped talking, she had nodded and just watched him. Not with hate in her eyes or even anger, but with something else. When she spoke again, Kael'Elor knew that she was looking at him with sorrow and pity.

What she said though, Kael'Elor refused to believe in. He has started shouting, tugging at his chains as he trashed around. Not even her pleads for him to calm down helped as he pulled at his chains. The comfort was replaced with desperation and denial, his screams and insults echoing in the otherwise empty dungeon.

She had left the dungeon then, leaving him with another look of sorrow as she silently begged him to calm down and understand.

He would have nothing off it and he was then left alone in the darkness, the light leaving with the high-priestess and leaving him empty.

That had been a while ago now and she had not returned, but the blue-haired man had. The same one who had held him in his arms when he had escaped the first time. He never said much, but when he did, he had tried to bring Kael'Elor to reason. And even when Kael'Elor denied it with all his heart, he knew it to be true. He knew that the high-priestess had spoken the truth, just like this sentinel was.

And as he started accepting the words for what they were, they continued to echo around inside his head, bringing him nothing but more pain and emptiness for being left here.

He knew them to be the truth, but he had been too blind to see it himself. He had been so wrapped up in doing his father's bidding that he had asked no question, even if his mind had screamed for him to wake up and think.

And now… Now this was his punishment for being an ignorant fool.

_"Oh, child… Don't you see..? Don't you understand..? Your father never meant for you to be able to lead any successful raid to this city. This was a mere test of our defences and he has gotten his answer. I am sorry to say, child, but you were just another sacrifice. He never meant for you to come back alive."_


	6. Escape

"Get up, Sin'dorei. You are being removed from here."

Kael'Elor winced slightly from the rough dialect, though obediently opened his eyes. His eyelids felt like they weighted a ton and he wanted nothing more than to close them again and sleep.

"Where are you taking me," he asked, his own voice rasping and his throat hurting from the effort. By the sun, he was so thirsty…

The male sentinel, a warrior whose name Kael'Elor had learned to be Tovaras Nightroad, shrugged his shoulders lightly as he walked over to the other elf. "I am talking you outside," he replied, grasping one of Kael'Elor's arms and holding it as he unlocked the chains from it. Kael'Elor was too used to the heavy and empty feeling, both from his arms and from inside himself to notice that the enchanted shackles were removed. Not that it mattered. He had been without mana for so long that he wasn't sure how to take it in anymore. As Tovaras released his arm, Kael'Elor let it fall to the ground, too tired to hold it up on his own.

"Can you stand?"

Kael'Elor shrugged as his other arm was freed as well, joining the other onto the ground. They didn't get to rest for long though; they were almost immediately bound together by a shorter chain, the heavy shackles enchanted with the same spells as the others to prevent him from draining any mana. Not that they had to worry about him trying to do that, or trying to flee for that matter, there was no way he would attempt that again. Not after almost running off the edge once already.

Tovaras merely nodded and carefully helped Kael'Elor to stand, keeping an arm wrapped around his waist. He was more or less holding his entire body up for him as Kael'Elor attempted to take a step. His body was aching and the movement was not helping in easing it, but it felt good in its own way to be able to walk around again.

"Just take it easy, we are in no hurry," Tovaras murmured, not trying to rush Kael'Elor as they slowly made their way towards the exit. Kael'Elor just nodded, trying his best to wet his dry lips with his tongue. 

The Kaldorei named Tovaras had been a great support from the start he realised, especially after discovered that he knew how to speak a little Thalassian. The dialect was horrible, but he made himself understood. That alone had been a lot of help, even if they hadn't talked much to each other. While doing his duty, the Kaldorei seemed to understand what Kael'Elor needed at most times and did his best to give it to him, as long as it was within reason. He had never broken the trust and respect he had from the other sentinels, but he hadn't broken Kael'Elor's trust either.

They stopped for a brief moment just by the entrance, the warrior letting Kael'Elor get used to the bright light before guiding him outside. Kael'Elor let out a heavy sigh of relief, breathing in the sweet scent of grass, trees and fresh air. He kept his eyes open, taking in the sights and colours, almost feeling that he was free.

He didn't let this little daydream last long though, as two women came riding on a Saber each, accompanied by two human guards on horses. What were humans doing here..?

Tovaras frowned, but gave the women and humans a quick salute with his free hand before bending over slightly, still supporting Kael'Elor with one arm. It was so funny, he thought… He felt he was large compared to the average Quel'Dorei or Sin'Dorei, being well over six feet tall and shoulders broader than usual to their race, but yet this Kaldorei was towering over him, both in height and general size.

"Listen to me," the Kaldorei murmured in rough Thalassian as he looked into Kael'Elor's eyes. "These humans have come to take you to Stormwind."

Kael'Elor blinked slowly before speaking up, his own voice no more than a whisper. "To Stormwind..? The human capital? Why..? I have not offended them, nor did our attack bring us near the human's border…"

Tovaras nodded and frowned some. "I am well aware," he replied. "But it is not in my position to ask questions. The order was issued by Lady Katandra, saying she too wishes to know why the Sin'Dorei is suddenly attacking alliance settlements. So under the agreement of Tyrande Whisperwind and Fandral Staghelm, you are being delivered to the humans to be questioned by the lady herself. You will then be sent back here for your trial."

Kael'Elor just nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off Tovaras. "Is this why I was being kept alive for so long then," he asked. "Because the humans had an interest in questioning me as well..?"

Tovaras nodded again. "Yes. It took some time for Staghelm to agree to it because he took great offence of your people's attack here."

Kael'Elor let out a small snort, his lips tugging up into a weak smile. "Go figure… But very well… I accept my punishment…"

With a brief nod, Tovaras lead him over to one of the human guards who roughly hoisted him over the back of a horse. Kael'Elor couldn't help the whimper that escaped him, the hard back pressing into his already tender chest and muscles. He could hear Tovaras talk quickly in what he assumed was the tongue of the humans before one of the guards answered him and saluted. A paper was delivered to the large Kaldorei and then the horse started to move. Kael'Elor bit his lower lip hard as the horse was turned around, not willing to reveal just how uncomfortable this position was to the humans. Not that he thought they would care or even understand him if he complained…

They lead him through the portal that brought them to the small village where Kael'Elor had landed himself only the sun knew when. The air smelled of spring and he was sure that it had been early spring when he came here the first time. He couldn't remember, not properly…

By the sun, had he been a prisoner for over a year..? He was amazed that he was still intact, or as well as he could be after so long. While his body still cried out for mana, he was still not a wretched. At least he hoped he wasn't. He didn't feel like one at least, but then again… He had no idea how a wretched felt.

The humans were silent and in a way, Kael'Elor was glad for it. If they talked, he would have no idea what they were talking about and that in turn made him nervous. For all he knew they could talk about how they were going to dispose of him.

He shook his head and instead he tried to somewhat focus on the horse's movement. He let out a small whimper as the horse stepped onboard the boat that would lead them to Darkshore, the movement when the horse jumped over the gap between the dock and the boat making its hipbone poke into Kael'Elor's chest.

The humans had some mercy on him though, helping him down from the horse's back and letting him rest onto the wooden floor. Unlike the Kaldorei, he noticed, the humans seemed confident that the year-long imprisonment had subdued him. In their own way, they were right. Kael'Elor had no desire to do anything that would involve him getting into trouble at this point. He just wanted to sleep…

His rest was short-lived though and all too soon did the ship dock at the small Kaldorei village in Darkshore. One of the humans, a large and gruff looking man with a well-trimmed black beard, nudged him with his boot before hoisting him up onto his feet. Something was said, but Kael'Elor didn't understand and just stared at the man.

The man stared back before rolling his eyes and pulled him with him. Kael'Elor almost stumbled in his own chains, struggling to keep up with the humans as they walked quickly towards the other side of the dock. A ship was already waiting there and if Kael'Elor's memory served him right, it would take them to the area called Wetlands in the Eastern Kingdom. 

He felt a small twinge of pain in his chest. He would be back to his own continent, but he would still be so far from home. It was painful to think about.

Being pushed almost violently onto the boat, Kael'Elor landed with a pained grunt onto the wooden deck. He halfway wondered where the sudden hostility came from, but he quickly realised he was just showing off for his fellow guard as the man gave a wide, toothy grin and a wink. A woman, he noted; pretty in her own right, but not much to his own taste. She reminded him too much of a girl he used to study with in Dalaran, who had a certain expression on her face like someone had stuck something nasty underneath her nose. 

He did like her though as she completely dismissed her fellow guard and moved to help Kael'Elor sit properly, resting his back against a crate. She made a motion to her hand, as if she was drinking something and Kael'Elor nodded eagerly, hoping it meant that she would give him something to drink. The woman nodded and gave him a warm smile before straightening up and disappearing into what he assumed was the cabin. The male guard gave him a downright sour look and Kael'Elor couldn't help but give him a toothy grin back, even if most of his smile was covered by his beard.

The woman returned after a little while and gently brought a skin with water to Kael'Elor's lips, tipping it up and letting him drink. And Kael'Elor drank, realizing just how thirsty he was once the water started sliding down his throat and wetting his mouth. He moaned around the opening, sucking hard at it to make sure every bit of water came into his mouth and he could swear there and then that this was better than any type of spirit or drinks he had had in the past.

When the skin was empty the woman removed it, earning a whimper from Kael'Elor. He was far from satisfied; the water had only made him hungry for more. The woman shook her head and gave a small smile before pointing at the sun, then at the empty skin. Kael'Elor blinked before slowly nodding, hoping he had understood her as she stood up and vanished back into the cabin, quickly followed by the man.

Later. 

She would bring more water to him later.

He licked his lips, smiling as he felt they were somewhat moist again before leaning his head back against the crate. The sun was shining and he hadn't even noticed it when the boat had left the dock. The smell of the sea was filling his nostrils, the wind playing with his hair. He hardly felt the chains that were locking his hands and feet together, feeling freer than he had had in a long time.

He knew what he was going to. Knew that he would either face death or a longer time as a prisoner. But surely for a little while he could close his eyes and pretend that he was free…

***

Kael'Elor had no idea when he had fallen asleep, only that his stomach was creating a heck of a lot of noise, his skin felt raw and the boot that kept on poking into his side was feeling very uncomfortable.

So when he opened his eyes, the grey eyes blinking a couple of times before the dull, green light covered them, he let out a small groan as he was granted the view of the male guard's face. At least the woman could have woken him up. The man, however, didn't seem to care much about what Kael'Elor wanted and roughly pulled him onto his feel while barking out what he assumed was an order of some sort.

He didn't get much of a chance to respond to it, even if he had understood it, as his chain was yanked at and he was all but pulled off the boat, followed by the woman who was taking care of the two horses.

Assuming that he would be tossed back over one of them, Kael'Elor was surprised to see that a third horse was presented to him and he guessed the look of relief was clear because the woman let out a small laugh.

Seeing as he was still chained, he got help in getting onto the horse and he was forced to sit sidewise, but other than that, Kael'Elor was satisfied. The horse's reins were tied to the saddle belonging to one of the other horses and he guessed that he would be in the middle of their little group. Not that he would attempt to escape; he knew he had no chance in getting anywhere even if he did break away from the group. He had no control of the horse, he was barely able to sit up straight and even if he fell down and could run, he was in hostile territory and was in no shape to defend himself. The best thing he could do was behave, observe and accept his fate like a man. 

The ride would be a long one, Stormwind wasn't exactly near the Wetlands, but with Kael'Elor in chains and the humans not trusting him to ride on a gryphon it was the only option they had. Sure, they could probably have gotten a stronger animal that could carry two, but that would require them asking dwarfs and Kael'Elor doubted they would let someone from the horde ride one of their magnificent mounts. 

Not that he really cared, the last thing he wanted was to be high up in the air again now that he was back down on solid ground. He shivered when thinking about just tall Teldrassil was and how long he'd been sitting on top of it.

"I think I prefer riding on you," he murmured in his own tongue and patted the horse's neck the best he could, earning a neigh back from the big and brown animals. He liked horses; he had had a large and strong animal of his own when he was a Blood Knight. They were obedient and friendly to their masters, but could be dangerous to their enemies. He halfway wondered what had happened to the horse when the news off his death had come. It had probably gotten a new master by now. It wasn't like he'd gotten a lot of time to bond with the animal.

He didn't get the time to think more about that as shouting was suddenly heard from the front, the male guard drawing his sword while trying to calm his horse. The female guard shouted something as well and all Kael'Elor could do was trying to hold onto the saddle of his own horse as it started bucking.

All off a sudden they were surrounded by vile-looking orcs, axes and sword raised as they struck towards the humans. Kael'Elor watched with wide eyes as the humans tried to defend themselves the best they could. He didn't get the chance to see much more as the horse tossed him off as one of the orcs slashed his sword over the rump of the animal. He landed onto the hard, rocky ground with a gasp of pain before he had to curl himself up to prevent himself from being trampled to death by the horse's powerful hoofs. 

He could still hear the shouting as he placed a hand over his head to protect it; the angry calls and shouts from the orcs, the desperate cries from the two humans and the sound of hoofs as the horses broke free and started running.

Then everything turned quiet.

Kael'Elor didn't move, didn't even breathe as he just listened. Then he carefully opened his eyes as he untangled himself, but he kept his head lowered and his eyes fixated on the ground. When he finally did dare to look up, he stared right up at one of the largest orcs he had seen in his life.

He swallowed heavily and resisted the temptation to just give the orc an awkward wave. It was probably just as good as he didn't as the orc grabbed the chains connecting his hands and feet and yanked him up. He let out a small yelp before all his focus went on trying to hold himself into an upright position. The orc studied him before another orc came with a key that had been taken from one of the guards. The orc holding him took it and roughly undid his chains, tossing it and the shackles away from him.

Kael'Elor was about to thank the orc for freeing him, but the orc didn't even give him a chance to open his mouth. He was tossed towards a river, landing onto the wet grass with a pained moan. He could feel the taste of dirt and grass in his mouth and he spat, trying his best to get onto his hands and knees. The boot on his back prevented him from doing this, but it was the gruff voice that brought chills to his body.

"You should be glad that I am leaving you for the crocolisks. Maybe your death will be less painful than what I and my men would do to you. You are a shame, being caught by humans in such a way."

Kael'Elor twisted his head around enough to look at the orc, only to instantly regret it as the orc started pouring blood on his body and face. "Your captures will make excellent bait," he orc grinned as he emptied the bucket onto the bloodelf, then tossed it away. It landed with a splash into the water and Kael'Elor could hear the snarls from the crocolisks.

The orc grinned; the large, yellow tusks helping in making him look even more intimidating. "Enjoy the rest of your time, elf." Then he shouted at the rest of the orcs and they moved away.

Kael'Elor knew this was his chance, but he was just too tired. His hands gripped at the wet grass and he tried to push himself up, but he was just feeling too weak. His joints were aching and his head was pounding, not to mention that he felt scared out of his wits. What if the orcs were still nearby, lurking and making sure that he didn't try to escape?

The threat of the orcs were quickly overshadowed by the sound of something large sliding into the water, small hisses quickly becoming louder as the beast came closer.

So this was it. He was going to end his life becoming food for the wildlife.

Kae'Elor gritted his teeth as he heard the snarling coming closer, preparing himself for the strike. If he was lying very still and didn't resist, maybe the crocolisks would have mercy on him and kill him fast.

However, the strike never came. 

Instead, his head and bare arms were hit by the sparkles of a powerful spell that Kael'Elor recognized as holy-magic. He looked up, only to see the largest crocolisk he'd ever seen be chased away by a spell that lit up the entire area. Turning his head, he tried to see who his savior had been, only to spot a woman come closer to him.

A human woman.

'Oh, great,' Kae'Elor thought to himself as he curled himself up again, placing a protective hand over his head. 'First I am captured and tortured by Kaldorei… Then I am being left in the hands of humans who got themselves killed to orcs… Said orcs left me to be a damn snack to the wildlife and now I am going to die to a human woman… It just can't get any worse than this…'

When he felt a careful hand on his shoulder though and the warmth trickling through his veins from the touch, he realized that the woman was not after killing him. Blinking his eyes, he carefully removed his hand and looked up at the woman.

The woman smiled back and gave him a small nod as she let the hand on his shoulder glow, healing the minor scrapes and wounds that he had on his body. 

Kael'Elor just stared at her, mouth open, as he studied her. She was an elder woman and he could tell that in her youth she had been a beautiful woman. Her hair was grey now, but small strands of red hair were still visible here and there. Her face was wrinkled, but not very much so and still had a natural beauty to it. Her eyes were blue and filled with a kindness that Kael'Elor had seen once before; namely in the eyes of Tyrande Whisperwind. He could already tell that this woman wanted him nothing but good.

He smiled and closed his eyes, and it was then he made the mistake of letting himself relax into her healing touch.

As soon as he took a deep breath, he felt a familiar surge run through his body as the healing spell continued to travel through his system. He was healed, yes, but he could slowly, but steadily feel the aura of mana that the woman was eradicating. 

He licked his lips and tried to ignore it. He had been without it for a year or so now, he could survive for a little while more.

His head didn't listen to him however, telling him how close the source was and how easy it would be to just reach out and touch her. His breath was shaking with every inhalation as he tried to block out the source of the delicious power, but now that his hands were freed, it seemed like they moved on their own accord.

He barely realised it when one of his hands suddenly clamped down over the priestess' hand and he started draining her of her mana for all that he was worth. He felt the woman struggle to get her hand free, but she couldn't cast any spells thanks to Kael'Elor's arcane-torrent. Her age left her too weak to get free on her own, especially from a bloodelf whose hunger had just woken up no matter how weak he was.

Sweet sweet relief, how he had longed for this moment…

Kael'Elor then yanked his eyes open as the small feeling of relief was replaced with the strong feeling of agony. His hand felt like it was on fire and as the mana trickled through him it seemingly lit up every nerve in his body. And the hunger just seemed to grow inside him, making him even more desperate. He had a source of mana right here; he needed to get his fill!

Filled with desperation and new-found strength, Kael'Elor managed to grab the woman's shoulders and flip her down onto the ground, his eyes with desperation as he stared down at her. The woman stared right back before opening her mouth to scream.

"Shut up," Kael'Elor cried out before placing his hands against her throat instead, silencing her before he started to tap from her mana again, hoping to get his relief now and soothe this painful hunger.

The priestess just gasped, her eyes wide and staring up at him as she clawed at his arms, trying to make Kael'Elor release her, though unable to utter a word because of the thumb pressing against her throat.

He gritted his teeth as he felt her mana trickle through his fingers again before letting out a pained scream as the exact same thing happened again. Instead of relief he got pain and the hunger just seemed to get worse with each teasing taste it got from the mana.

Not enough! It was simply not enough! He needed to suck out even more, it was that simple!

His need and hunger burned through him as he pressed his hands against her neck, his fingers tightening into her skin as he tried to suck out more of her mana, only to cry out in pain as the mana seemed to be rejected once again. His nerves were on fire, every movement hurt and yet his hunger was still not satisfied.

With another cry of anger and pain, Kael'Elor used his remaining strength to draw out as much as he could of the woman's mana, desperate to soothe the hunger. His fingers burned as he felt the mana soar through him, into his system and lighting everything on fire.

Then everything stopped.

The human woman stopped clawing at his arms, stopped squirming and gasping for air.

The burning inside him stopped except for the need and hunger for mana, a feeling he was all to used to by now.

The woman was staring up at him, her eyes glasslike and empty, and her mouth open. It was giving her a very surprised expression, almost comical. Her hands and body was slumped against the ground, completely still.

With shaky hands, Kael'Elor removed his hands from her, then grabbed her shoulder and gave her a shake. "Hey…" he whispered, staring at her. "Hey now… I… I am sorry, I… I couldn't help myself. I… I am better now," he lied in desperation, willing the woman to wake up.

As it slowly dawned upon him that the woman would not wake up, Kael'Elor started to shake, and his hands were trembling as he cupped her face. "No," he whispered, his voice thick and his eyes starting to fill with water. "Oh, by the sun, no… No…"

He had killed her.

This woman had helped him, despite the fact that he was a member of the horde. She had saved him from the crocolisks, healed his wounds and had tried her best to help him and this is how he had repaid her?

Gritting his teeth, Kael'Elor hunched over before letting out a keening wail that echoed between the mountains. He cried until his throat felt raw as he grasped the woman's body and held her close against him, rocking it back and forward. He felt his tears spilling from his eyes as he continued to scream, his voice breaking from the use. He continued to scream out curses and pleads as he held the woman close to him, as if holding her would somehow give her her life back, but to no avail.

He didn't release her until darkness fell over the area and his cries had stilled to hiccups and gasps for air. His head started to clear from the fog that seemed to have clouded his judgement earlier and he knew that he could do nothing for her now besides honouring her the best he could.

Gritting his teeth in pain as he carefully lowered her down onto the ground, Kael'Elor managed to get onto his feet. He could still hear the occasional hisses from the crocolisks and he knew he couldn't let the poor woman be eaten by the wildlife. Drawing out some more of his strength, Kael'Elor managed to lift the woman into his arms and started walking back towards the road.

He didn't walk far, but each step felt like agony. His arms were shaking with the effort, but it was an effort he wanted to make for this kind woman. Breathing hard, he took a quick look over the area before slowly walking towards a small clearance up ahead by the road.

Carefully lowering the woman back onto the ground, Kael'Elor started clawing at the earth, slowly digging a hole in the ground. He knew it would take a long time, seeing as he only had his hands to work on and his strength was quickly leaving him, but he would do it.

When the sun was slowly rising up from behind the mountains, Kael'Elor was carefully patting the freshly dug grave to make sure that no animal would come and dig it up. At the head of the grave he had placed a piece of a wooden plank that he had found and written a small, Thalassian hymn on it with a mix of dirt and his own blood from his raw fingers. He was hurting, his fingers bleeding from the digging, but it was a pain he wanted to carry. He deserved it.

Kael'Elor sniffed some, rubbing his nose with his dirty hand as he stared at the grave with empty eyes.

It wasn't much, far from good enough and Kael'Elor swore that if he survived this, he would come back and make a proper grave for the woman.

For now though… This was the best he could do.


	7. The Journey

Kael'Elor wasn't quite sure how he had done it, or exactly how long it had taken it, but somehow he had managed to get himself to the area known as the Arathi Highlands. He was dead on his feet as he continued to walk, arms dangling by his sides and all his strength was used to put one foot in front of the other as well as keeping his head up.

He knew there was a horde encampment here somewhere, but hell if he knew where it was. He had never been here; he'd only seen the maps of the area. All he knew was that Arathi was huge, there was dangerous wildlife and packs of hostile trolls and ogres, not to mention humans, were roaming the plains and that he was in no shape to fight as much as a mouse.

But it seemed like luck was with him at last as he ran into a group with Taurens bringing merchandise to the encampment. Or rather, they almost ran over him as he had collapsed onto the ground a few moments earlier and remained there, breathing heavily and curled up.

He wasn't entirely sure what happened after that, but the next time he could remember was waking up in a soft bed, naked, and with a wet and cold cloth being stroked over his forehead. He let out a groan, his entire body was throbbing with pain and discomfort, the desire for mana was tearing at him and he was so very hungry… He could smell the mana in the air, but the memory of what he had done to the human woman was still clear to him so he focused on the ache in his body. It had worked when he was in Darnassus after all.

He tried to open his eyes, but the faint light that was falling on his face hurt, making him let out yet another wince of pain and keeping his eyes shut. "… W-where… W-where am I?" he managed to whisper, feeling just how dry his throat was as he spoke.

"You are safe," a deep, yet soft female voice replied before large and slightly hairy fingertips brushed over his face. "You were quite weak when the caravan found you, child. You have been sleeping for three days, only waking up to drink something."

"T-three days..?" Kael'Elor turned his head towards the sound of rustling clothes next to him before the sound moved away. He could hear the sound of hoofs hitting wood, creating a small echo in the room before it was replaced with the sound of cloth moving.

"You can open your eyes now, child. I have covered the window for you to shelter them."

Kael'Elor nodded some before he slowly opened his eyes again. The room was darker, as promised, but his vision was still blurry. He jumped a little as a large head suddenly came into view and he squeezed his eyes shut, covering them with his hand as well as he let out a small groan.

"Oh, by the sun…"

"Are you alright, child," the woman asked as she gently removed his hand from his eyes and replaced it with another cold and wet cloth. "Is there something you need?"

Kael'Elor hesitated before he nodded, whispering his need in a careful voice. "Water… C-can I have some water..? Please..?"

The woman chuckled before vanishing out of sight again. "Such a modest child. Of course you can have some water," she murmured as she poured what Kael'Elor guessed was liquid into a container of some sort. He couldn't see what she was doing so he could only base it on his hearing, which he guessed wasn't very reliable at the moment. 

"Can you sit up, child?"

Kael'Elor made a faint attempt before slumping back down onto the bed. He could hear the chuckling again before he heard something heavy being put down on the table next to his bed. Two large hands grasped him, carefully lifting his upper body from the bed before one hand vanished, reappearing behind his back. With the help of the woman he was hoisted into a somewhat sitting position, his back carefully supported by a thick pillow and his naked body covered by the blankets.

Only now did he first get a proper look at the woman who had tended to him, taken somewhat by surprise that he was staring at Tauren woman. He felt ashamed that he had unable to guess it earlier; it wasn't exactly a hard puzzle, and if he was to guessed by the woman's amused facial expression then he guessed she had understood the surprised look on Kael'Elor's face.

"You are still weak and disoriented, child," she murmured, making up an excuse for him. He appreciated the effort though; it made him feel a little less dumb. "Here," she murmured while lifting a wooden bowl to his lips. "Have some water. I will see to making you some soup later. You are still weak and you need rest."

Kael'Elor just nodded, drinking greedily from the water. He even grasped the woman's large hands with both his to prevent her from pulling the precious bowl away.

"What has happened to you, child," she asked, letting Kael'Elor drink his fill. She let a strong hand stroke gently over his matted and tangled hair in a soothing gesture, like a mother trying to calm down her child.

Kael'Elor gasped, letting out a small cough from gulping down the water so violently before he looked up at the Tauren. He hesitated, but the warmth in her eyes, the kindness filled him with a strange comfort. "I… I have done something awful," he started, tearing his eyes away from the woman's face, looking down at the blanket. "I… I need to get home. As soon as possible."

"Child, you are still weak," the woman murmured, letting her hand slide over Kael'Elor's head. "You need rest. I do not think you should go anywhere in at least seven days."

"Seven days?!" Kael'Elor snapped his head back up, staring wide-eyed at the Tauren woman. "I cannot stay that long, I need to go home! I need to get home now!"

"What is so important, child, that you will neglect your own health and risk your life to come home?"

Kael'Elor hesitated. Why did he have to go home so fast..? His parents most likely thought he was dead already… He had been gone for over a year so they had most likely finished grieving and moved on, just as they had with his brother. A day or two more away would not matter for his home-coming; the result would be the same anyway.

Still, something inside him told him that it was important that he went home fast. 

"I… I just have to… I just… Something."

The woman looked at him for a moment before smiling warmly at him and nodded. "Very well… I do not expect for you to tell a stranger of your personal reasons to go home, child. I can tell that you have your reasons. Reasons that is tearing at your very mind and heart."

Kael'Elor just nodded some, letting his head hand some as he remembered the woman he buried in the Wetlands. "… Yes… I need to atone for my sins… And I need to speak to someone very important."

The woman nodded as she stood up from the bed, walking over to a table at the other side off the room. "I understand, child. But if you are to leave as you are now, you will need some things to keep your strength up. And I must insist on you taking at least one more day to rest and eat so you will stay alert. While you rest, I shall arrange for the flight master to prepare a mount for you to fly on."

"No!" Kael'Elor almost shot out of the bed, but the lack of strength in his body left him unable to do more than dropping the bowl in his hand and gripping at the sheets as he sat up. The thought of flying, when knowing how high up in the sky they would be, left Kael'Elor feeling nauseas and panicky. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest from the mere thought of it.

"No flying. Please. Just a… Just a horse. Or wolf or… Anything. Just. Just no flying. Please."

The woman blinked her eyes as she stared at the frightened Sin'dorei. She had not expected such a violent reaction. "You know travelling by land will take you much longer, child. And you will be travelling through the Plaguelands. Hardly a place where someone in your condition should travel alone."

Kael'Elor let out a small shutter at the mention of the Plaguelands. Once a rich land with forest and farmlands, since the attack off the human prince Arthas and the scourge, the land had been poisoned and renamed as "Plaguelands". Fitting, as nothing grew there anymore and the rich life had been replaced with the undead.

Still, the thought of flying...

"I will just have to endure," he finally said, trying to make his voice sound strong and confident. 

The Tauren woman nodded some, though he could tell that she didn't buy the tone in his voice for one second. Still, she was decent enough not to comment on it as she carefully nudged Kael'Elor back down to rest. "Then can you at least find it in you to wait for a day or two? A caravan will be leaving the camp then and you can follow them, at least for a duration of the journey. It will also give me time to draw you a map with a route you can take that is somewhat safe. Safer than most roads through the Plaguelands."

Kael'Elor wasn't about to say no to that and instead surrendered himself to the care of the Tauren woman. "I suppose that is acceptable," he murmured, letting a small smile play on his lips. The Tauren woman just chuckled, giving him a smile in return.

"I knew you were clever, child. Now rest while I try to arrange for a spot for you in the caravan."

Kael'Elor nodded again and closed his eyes, feeling a small sense of comfort as well as safety as he listened to the woman rummage around in the room before finally leaving it. He was always tempted to actually get up and run away so she wouldn't have to go through all this trouble; after all, his problems were his own and he didn't want other people to get caught up in it. He decided against it though, knowing that he wouldn't get far before his body either failed him or he was caught by the wildlife. He honestly didn't know what sounded worse; being eaten by animals or by trolls.

Hopefully he wouldn't have to find out.

***

The trip with the caravan was a pleasant one; the Tauren were friendly and more than willing to share their meals and water with him. Kael'Elor had no idea if this was the work of the Tauren women, who he had later found out was named Valeria, or just the general Tauren hospitality. They were also willing to tell him stories of their tribes and their travels, sharing things that Kael'Elor had never heard before. 

Despite their fearful size and almost brutal appearance, the Tauren were, by far, the calmest and gentles of the horde, making Kael'Elor wonder what they were even doing with savages as them. Even the Sin'Dorei, for all their elegance, was as brutal, ruthless and cruel as the rest of the horde. 

They just didn't want to admit it.

As they reached the Southshore, Kael'Elor and the caravan stopped at the ruins of a small village that the Forsaken had named "Tarren Mill". It would be the end of Kael'Elor's journey with the Taurens, who would continue onwards towards Tirisfal Glades. They did not leave him to fend for himself though, offering him provisions, water, a wolf to ride on and two small swords so he could defend himself, even though the elf protested since he had nothing to give them in return. They simply wished to see him off the safest way they could provide and that in itself was touching enough.

For his own safety, Kael'Elor travelled back towards the Arathi Highlands, laying his route over the Hinterlands. He knew that travelling so close to the dwarfen outpost there would be risky, but he preferred that over travelling through the western Plaguelands. He'd have to pass an alliance post anyway, unless he wanted to take the trouble of travelling all the way to the Tirisfal Glades and straight through the western Plaguelands. No, it was far more efficient taking the risk of nipping through the forest where the worse that could happen was running into wolves or dwarfs. If he was lucky, they wouldn't even notice him or mistake him for a high elf. It was not like he was any big of a threat anyway. Even a child, he suspected, could take him down now because of his weakened state.

The trip was, surprisingly enough, quick and uneventful, the worse threat being a mouse that scurried over the small path in the mountain chain north in the Hinterlands, nearly causing his wolf to toss him off. Kael'Elor knew though that the worse was yet to come as the wolf took its first step into the dead lands and raised its fur in anxiety. Kael'Elor shared the animal's sentiment, tightening his grip on the reins.

"Come on now, boy. Just a little further, yeah?" He had already taken a small break to have something to eat and drink before he crossed the mountain-chain, though he left himself hungry enough so the desire for mana wouldn't be so prominent. He knew he was basically being suicidal by doing this. No sane man would try and cross the feared Plaguelands by foot or alone, but Kael'Elor had guessed that his sanity had been shot to hell while he was being held in Darnassus anyway. It wasn't like he had anything to loose but his life and he already knew that it was all but lost in the eyes off his family.

Somehow the thought of that made him feel a little better and with determination in his eyes, he flicked the wolf's reins and urged him on. The wolf gave a small growl, but obediently moved forward, keeping itself close to the mountain. Kael'Elor figured that the further away they stayed from the inland, the better. He found travelling through the western area was easy enough, though the travel itself took over half a day to complete. 

He set camp and lit a small fire by the border to the Eastern Plaguelands, taking himself a small break so he could try and lay a plan. He knew roughly how the eastern area of the Plaguelands was mapped out, knowing where the largest clusters of undead seemed to roam. Not that there wasn't enough to fear there, but at least he stood a chance to outrun the local wildlife that had inhabited the area. It was the undead he had to fear and he had already had a too close a brush with them three years ago…

Kael'Elor shook his head, feeling a shiver go down his spine from the memory of it. He didn't want to think about it, it would do him no good to get emotional, not now. Still, he felt a chill down his spine at the memory of the night.

The carnage, the way the undead ran over the city and slaughtered everything. The cries of the desperate people, his brother's face as he tossed Kael'Elor over the back of a hawkstrider and sent him off to be saved…

Kael'Elor slowly lifted his hand and touched the scar on his neck. It was thin and served as the only reminder of that night that he had left. It was almost gone now and that somehow made him feel even more sad and annoyed, like if the scar vanished completely then he would forget everything off that night.

The grand wolf lifted its massive white head before nudging its nose against Kael'Elor's arm, giving a soft whine. The gesture made Kael'Elor feel a little better and he buried himself against the soft, white fur. "Thank you," he whispered softly. "For being here with me."

Somehow, he didn't feel so scared anymore.


	8. Homecoming

Kael'Elor had no idea how he had done it, he truly didn't. For all he knew he could have sprouted wings and simply flown over the Eastern Plaguelands, wolf and all in his hands, but he guessed it was just blind panic and a few very convincing kicks to the wolf's side that had managed to get them across the dead land.

They had been lucky and avoided most of the inhabitants of the land, and while Kael'Elor knew roughly that the gate blocking the Ghostlands from the Plaguelands was in the north, he didn't really knew what lied between them and his home.

So he had simply said a small prayer to whoever was listening to him, right now he couldn't care less if Illidan, Kael'Thas, Titans or Old Gods picked up on it, steeled himself and made the wolf run like it had death up its ass. In a way, it did.

When he had spotted the large white, red and golden gates that would take him home, Kael'Elor had let out loud laugh of happiness and relief, scaring some nearby rats out of the bushes.

Home.

Soon he would be home.

He passed the gates, somehow expecting that the large construction would come crashing down on him as he passed through the giant, supportive poles.

No such thing.

He grinned as he urged the wolf to go faster, the large animal already panting with the effort of carrying him this far.

Home.

He was almost home.

He could see the scar; see the ravaged land against the still healthy vegetation. He could see the faint movements of animals in the grass and bushes. He wasn't afraid of them. Heck, the Scourge that wandered over the scar didn't scare him now.

So close to home, he felt that he had already looked death in the eyes, spat in it's face and then run away, howling with laughter. 

Nothing could kill him for sure!

He could almost not believe his eyes as the glorious city came closer, making his heart beat faster in his chest. He stopped the wolf, just looked up at the majestic buildings and the sin'dorei that were walking in and out through the gate to the capital.

He let out a small laugh, his lips tugging into a happy smile.

Bloodelfs.

By the creators, it felt like ages since he had seen one last.

Carefully sliding off the wolf, Kael'Elor just let go of the reins, not caring if the wolf saw this as an opportunity to run off or if someone stole it. It had served his purpose. He was home now, he didn't care anymore of the animal that had brought him this far.

He knew he looked like shit so he took a moment to look himself over in the nearby lake, washing his face and wetting his hair. The simple leather clothing given to him by the Tauren didn't look like much, but they were whole and relatively clean. It would have to do.

He felt a new strength fill him as he started walking towards the city, the stabs of pain in his gut from the hunger of both food and mana overshadowed by the simple joys of being –home- again.

He gave a small nod to the guards, who gave him a funny look in return before bowing their own head in greeting. He tried to resist the urge to run towards the Farstriders Square, back towards his home as well as the Blood Knight headquarters. His father would be at either one of the locations for sure.

Trying to walk with the dignity of a blood elf, something that was hard enough thanks to his fatigue and his still-healing injuries, Kael'Elor moved towards the headquarters. Knowing his father, he would be there, training his troops or working.

He was unable to get the grin off his face as he saw a familiar character outside the headquarters, conversing with a man that Kael'Elor recognised to be an advisor from the Spire. 

Feeling some of his father's old teachings and discipline still in his head, he didn't immediately approach them though. Instead he slowly moved towards them, not wanting to disturb them, but hoping that his father would recognise him. But he felt that it was also a small part of him that wished to test his father, just to see if Tyrande's word had been true.

He felt his heart beat loudly in his chest as he moved closer; he could even hear what his father was saying now. Feeling a moment of panic, instead of moving even closer, Kael'Elor moved behind one of the poles decorating the street; hiding from his father's gaze, but remaining close enough to hear what was said.

"I am pleased that the troops are ready to be brought to the Outlands, Commander Sunstream. Kael'Thas will appreciate the effort and your sacrifice."

Kael'Elor blinked, feeling his breath catch in his throat. They were moving to the Outlands? Kael'Thas had barely started his journey in there when he had left for Darnassus. Had they truly gotten this far?

"It is the least I can do for our proud leader," Commander Sunstream replied, giving the blond-haired elf a small nod. "Soon we will have taken over Outland and we can harvest the power that resides there and become more powerful than ever."

The other elf smirked and nodded his head towards the headquarters. "And your wife?"

Commander Sunstream just frowned before waving his hand. "She will endure. She will have to."

"I thought she was with child?"

Kael'Elor bit hard at his lower lip. With child? His mother was pregnant?

Commander Sunstream snorted and shook his head. "With both my sons dead, a new heir is needed to bring our family line forward. She knows this and she knows to take care off her self." 

Kael'Elor carefully peaked around the pole, only to cover himself quickly again as he saw his father's face. He had never seen his father so… Strict before. The green eyes burned, the black and red uniform was polished to perfection, the short, blond hair neatly combed back. But it was the eyes that frightened him. The face was stoic, but the eyes… There was something in them that scared him. 

The blond elf nodded some and carefully bowed his head. "Ah, yes. It is a year since you lost your youngest son, is it not?"

"Yes," Commander Sunstream replied and bowed his head. "But it was a sacrifice he wished to take. His bravery and sacrifice will always be remembered among my men."

Kael'Elor blinked, gripping at the stone. Sacrifice..?

"He knew that he would not come back from the mission, but he was willing to do it. For the Sin'dorei. To honour his brother. He is on our minds constantly."

Kael'Elor slowly slid down the pole and onto the ground; eyes wide and mouth open as he listened to his father's dead words. There was no sorrow in them, no regret. The voice was as dead emotionally as his appearance was.

"I take it the new child will be raised with the memory of its lost brothers," the blond elf asked, carefully crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head.

"Of course. My sons' memories will never be forgotten and my new child will learn of their sacrifices and bravery. My eldest, who gave his life in the defence of the scourge, and my youngest, whose life was given to teach the Kaldorei a lesson."

"Your family is one to be remembered, Commander," the elf replied, bowing his head in respect. "You are a remarkable leader and it is no wonder that your men will give you their lives for the name of the Sin'dorei. You are truly an inspiration."

Commander Sunstream chuckled and waved his hand lightly. "You praise me too much. I am merely following our great leader's great plan, giving what must be given in order for us to succeed."

Kael'Elor stopped listening to the two men at that, his mind still hung up over his father's words.

"He knew that he would not come back from the mission, but he was willing to do it."

Willing to do it… He had been told that the city was defenceless, that it was a chance to strike back at the Kaldorei that had betrayed them. That it was for the greater good. That he would be rewarded when he came home…

His father had lied to him.

His father had sacrificed him just to make a statement.

Linajia had been right.

His father had gone mad. 

The loss of Fin'Doras had driven him to a deep sorrow, he knew this already, but the destruction of the Sunwell. The weird plans that had been plotted out between the Commanders and Generals, lords and masters of Silvermoon, weaved together by Kael'Thas.

For the first time in three years, Kael'Elor opened his eyes again, seeing the world he had ignored since his brother's death.

"No…"

He didn't even recognise his own voice as he let out a small whimper; he was too busy with the torrent of emotions that were whirling around inside him. 

His mother and father had given him up.

Kael'Elor Sunstream was dead.

But he was right here…

His breathing came in small, shivering takes of air as he slowly managed to get onto his legs and all but stumbled around the pole. He walked towards and past his father and the elf from the Spire, not surprised as he was not even addressed. His steps were heavy as he walked up towards the Court of the Sun, though why he was headed there, he did not know.

He had no purpose here.

Walking towards the large fountain, he sat down onto it, looking at his own reflection in the water. A thin, pale face stared back up at him with dull-glowing eyes. His hair was longer and unkempt and he needed a shave again. It would take ages for him to regain a sense of self and as he was now, he had no proof that he was the Commander's son. He didn't really look like him from the start and he didn't look like himself at all as he was now. He would probably be dismissed as a mad-man on sight. 

He lifted his hand and slapped it onto his reflection, ruining the image before turning away.

He was dead.

He was not wanted among the Sunstreams anymore. His father did not want him anymore. His mother…

Kael'Elor squeezed his eyes shut, resisting the urge to cry. 

He was not here anymore.

He was dead.

Taking in a deep, shaky breath of air, Kael'Elor tried to swallow back a sob of sorrow, but what escaped him was not what he expected.

Instead of crying, a small laugh came out between his lips. Feeling his lips tug into a smile, Kael'Elor leaned over, unable to stop the chuckles that escaped him.

He was dead.

He wasn't tied down by his father and mother anymore. Not tied down by their rules, their wishes, and their demands.

He was no longer tied down by the image of his brother.

No longer tied down by the engagement to Linajia.

He was dead and he was free.

The chuckles increased and became laughter and it wasn't long before the laughter became an insane howl of desperate laughter as Kael'Elor felt something snap inside him.

He lifted his head and let the sun bask over his face, still laughing hard. 

For the first time in only the sun knew how long, he felt free.

Sure, he had nothing but the clothes on his body and the boots on his feet, but he didn't care. He had been raised wanting nothing because everything had been provided to him, a life having been taught that he was the black sheep of the family, a misfit, but yet better than others because of his blood. A life being spoiled rotten as well as abused mentally so he would know his place in the family.

This was his chance to start afresh. 

To build a life, a status and a career from scratch.

His arcane magic had been taken from him when he had been poisoned by the scourge three years ago.  
His holy magic had been lost to him because of his imprisonment and the insatiable hunger for mana that was tearing through him.

He had been born with great talents and a great future because of his families' talents and blood, but now… Now he could pursuit a life that was more suited for him.

While he had loved his life and talent as a fire-mage, he had been bored because it came to him so easily.

His life as a Blood Knight had been even more boring because he had only done it for his brother's sake.

Now… Now he could do whatever he wanted to.

Getting up again, Kael'Elor stretched his arms out to the sides, still laughing out loud as he closed his eyes, letting the sun warm him up from the inside out.

That was when reality decided to come rushing up and he barely had the time to jerk his eyes open and stare in horror as a large horse came running his way and a voice yelled "Look out!" before the animal ran him over, sending him all but flying to the side and landing hard onto the ground, smacking his head against the stone pavement. 

Kael'Elor barely managed to register a muffled voice speaking over the ringing in his ear, a blurry person coming into view before his eyes rolled back into his skull and he passed out.


	9. A New Start

Jerking his eyes up, Kael'Elor looked around himself as he woke up in a darkened room. His breathing was fast and he jumped as a tall, blond-haired elf came into view and he scooted back towards the head of the bed by reflex.

"Easy now, good sir. I am not going to hurt you."

Kael'Elor blinked his eyes, staring at the man as he struggled to focus. Everything was still a bit of a blur for him and his head was hurting like mad.

Heck, that was a bleeding understatement. 

Every part of his body was hurting, but it was his head that he was focusing now. Plenty of time to worry about the rest later.

"Who… Are you," he asked in a hoarse, shaky voice, then looked around again, hand gripping at the blanket that was covering his body. He only now registered that he was lying naked in a soft, warm bed that didn't smell like dirt, grass or animals.

"You are home with me," the blood elf replied, offering Kael'Elor a small smile as he placed a bowl with warm water onto a small table by the bed, then dipped a piece of silken cloth into the water. "And I am Thirondil, at your service. I ran you over with my horse, the poor animal had been spooked by a reckless student of the Spire casting fireballs willy-nilly and I was unable to avoid you. So I brought you home to tend to your injuries, which was no small feat mind you," he added, a small smirk playing on his lips as he gently coaxed for Kael'Elor to lie down. "But a task I felt I owed you, even if I doubt half of the injuries marring your body were my fault. But perhaps it was meant to be, that I was to help you, no?"

Kael'Elor just grunted, letting Thirondil tend to him as he saw fit. By the sun, but this guy was a heck of a lot chattier than the Tauren woman had been.

"So who do I have the pleasure of talking to? Even if you are a silent one."

Kael'Elor opened his mouth to speak, but found that his words got stuck in his throat. He slowly looked at Thirondil, frowning a little. "… Why do you ask?"

Thirondil chuckled softly, smiling as he gently moved the wet cloth over Kael'Elor's face. "I am just wondering who I have saved. One can never be to careful, no? Especially not in these times, most of the Sin'dorei seemed to have gone completely insane. Good riddance that they are going through the Dark Portal to join up with Kael'Thas."

Kael'Elor raised an eyebrow and slowly sat up more properly, supporting his back against the head of the bed. "… You do not sound like a lover of a Spire."

Thirondil smirked and got up from his chair, moving towards a small table at the back of the room. "I am not his biggest fan," he said, turning his back on Kael'Elor as he started preparing something that Kael'Elor couldn't see. "And I would probably be hung if someone heard me, though my loyalties are still with him."

Kael'Elor nodded some before speaking up. "Tovaras Nightroad."

"Hmm?" Thirondil turned around and peered at Kael'Elor. "What was that?"

"My name. Tovaras Nightroad."

Thirondil nodded before turning back to whatever it was that he was doing. "Unusual name for a sin'dorei. Or a quel'dorei for that matter."

"I am special," Kael'Elor replied, closing his eyes as he tried to relax. "Born under… Special circumstances."

Thirondil smiled some before walking back to the bed, carrying a bowl with a strong-scented substance. "I can tell, just from your appearance."

Kael'Elor raised an eyebrow and looked at the other elf. "… My appearance? You really don't have to mock me for looking like a ruffian, I am quite aware off the fact that I look like the back end of a kodo's rump." 

Something inside him leaped as he said the very last word. Cursing had not been something he had done when he had been somebody, but now… It felt damn good to do it. He liked it.

"Not like… Well… As you said, rump, but… Worn out. I can tell that you have gone through some hardship and it will make you stronger, Tovaras. I can see the resolve in your eyes, behind the pain you carry."

Kael'Elor felt his cheeks heat up and he looked down, letting the long, unkempt fringes keep his face hidden. "… I… Thank you for saying that, but…" He swallowed, unable to voice what he wanted. His mind was still torn in a mix of the pain from finding out the truth and the realisation that he could be his own man. Problem was he wasn't even sure who he wanted to be. He had already stolen the name of his Kaldorei guard, but he guess he could change it.

He did like it though…

Tovaras had been one of the few Kaldorei who had treated him like a person instead of a insect; he had talked to him, fed him and tended to his need, all while looking at him with a sort of respect.

He wanted to be someone like that. Someone who could show equal respect and kindness, yet remain strong enough to take that respect and not be bullied around.

Hissing some as a sudden pain jabbed through his arm, Kael'Elor looked back up, watching as Thirondil tended to his scrapes and bruises with the strange balm he had created. Thirondil looked up from his work and gave Kael'Elor an apologetic smile. "My apologies, Tovaras. I thought I would take advantages off your… Little pause and start applying some of this balm for your wounds. I know it burns a bit, but I promise you that you will feel a lot better after it has settled."

Kael'Elor nodded some, watching as Thirondil kept on rubbing the balm onto his skin, letting out small hisses now and then as the balm seeped into the scrapes. Still, there was one question that was burning on his tongue and he was unable to hold it back as Thirondil finished up and started to clean his hands with the remains of the warm water in the bowl.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Thirondil smiled. "Why not you? I am sure you are no less deserving than others. Besides, I ran you over with my horse so it is only fair that I help you, no? I believe in good deeds, in helping others."

Kael'Elor nodded some, giving Thirondil a small smile. "You are most kind… I… I promise you, I will not take up much of your time. I will be heading off again soon."

"Do not think about it," Thirondil replied, getting up and walking back to the table where he had made the salve for Kael'Elor's wounds. There he poured up a glass with water for the other elf, walking back and offering it to him. "Is there something I can do for you though? Someone I can contact? Family, friends?"

Kael'Elor thought about it for a moment, accepting the glass with water and drinking heavily from it. "… If you do not mind… Can you see if you can contact a Linajia Whitewind for me? She is a Magister; she should either be at the Spire or in Northrend, helping rebuilding the new Dalaran."

"Certainly," Thirondil replied, smiling at Kael'Elor as he walked to the door in the room. "I will make arrangements for it now. Meanwhile, you rest here. If there is anything you need, then just ring the bell. I have a maid at home, she will look out for you while I am away. And please, do take this time to rest up. I can tell that you have been through a rough time. Cherish this time to rebuild yourself."

Kael'Elor nodded, stunned by this stranger's kindness. His family would never have taken in someone unknown and treated them wish such hospitality and trust. He carefully placed the glass onto the nightstand, letting it stand next to the bowl with water. Sure enough, next to the bowl was a silver bell for him to use.

He looked around the sparse room. There wasn't much in there, but he guessed it was a guestroom, or possible even a makeshift office. There was a small table there, where his host had made his salve as well as two mugs with what Kael'Elor guessed was water. There was also a desk there, though nothing was on it. The same went for the two shelves there. 

Biting his lip, Kael'Elor looked down at his hands, twirling his thumbs around while his mind soared with thoughts. 

He was lucky. Fel, he was extremely lucky, considering the circumstances.

Looking back at the bell, Kael'Elor hesitated for a moment before taking it, giving it a good shake. The gentle tones echoed through the room and only moments later, a young and lovely blood elf lady with bright red hair showed up. "Yes, sir? What can I do for you?"

Kael'Elor hesitated again before giving the lady a small smile. "… Can I trouble you for some parchment and something to write with..?"

"Certainly, sir. I will be but a moment."

"Thank you," Kael'Elor murmured, watching as the woman left the room, leaving him a moment to sort his mind. He had so much to tell Linajia, so much he needed to explain. It would be easier if he could get it down on paper first.

Now, if he only could find a way to start…

***

Thirondil did not come back for several days, but true to his words, his maid helped Kael'Elor with everything he needed. Kael'Elor spent most of the days in bed, but as soon as he felt strong enough, he started helping out with the little things in the house. 

He also saw how large the house was for the first time.

He learned that Thirondil was from a quite wealthy family and was the sole heir to the fortune when his family was slaughtered in the attack on Silvermoon. Now he lived alone here with his servants and as Kael'Elor talked to them, learned that he was quite the gracious and giving man as well as a skilled and honoured Blood Knight in the Spire.

It made Kael'Elor realist just how little he had known the other Blood Knights in the army, how little he had given off himself. 

He had always been a private person for many reason, but mostly because of what his father had taught him. That he was the son of a proud line of mages and paladins, and was thus of higher status than most because of his lineage. But he was also taught that in the family, he was the outcast because of how he was born.

Born with the abilities of a mage instead of being blessed by the light as a paladin.

Shaking his head, Kael'Elor smiled at some of the servants as he returned up to the room he had been given by Thirondil.

Despite the company of the servants in the estate, Kael'Elor still felt lonely, not to mention he felt a strange stab in his gut every time someone called him "sir" or "master". He was nobody's master or sir anymore, he was just Kael'Elor.

No… Not even Kael'Elor anymore.

Tovaras.

He was Tovaras now. Tovaras Nightroad.

Sitting down by the desk, Kael'Elor fingered on the quill that was lying next to several sheets of curled up parchment; his previous attempts of writing down anything clear about the recent events. He found it extremely hard to voice his thoughts, he had never been one do that in the past. 

Biting at his lower lip, he rolled it carefully back and forward before he opened the ink house, picked up the quill and dipped the tip into the dark liquid. He moved his hand, held the quill over a fresh piece of parchment and watched the drop hanging from the tip quiver, threatening to fall off and ruin the clean surface. He briefly imagined that this was his life now. A clean piece of parchment after the old one had been dirtied, scribbled on, only to be curled up and tossed away when the result was not satisfactory. If he wasn't careful, he would end up dirtying this new chance as well.

As the drop fell from the tip and landed onto the parchment, Kael'Elor turned his head as he heard footsteps outside his room. He watched as Thirondil came into the room, expression grim.

"Oh… Welcome back," Kael'Elor greeted, putting the quill down onto the parchment before standing up. 

"Nightroad," Thirondil replied, gesturing for him to come closer.

Kael'Elor swallowed. Had he been found out? It wasn't like he had done something wrong, but he couldn't help the chill that settled in his gut.

"Nightroad, I… By the sun, I don't even know how to start," Thirondil murmured, shaking his head some before placing his hand on Kael'Elor's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "… Tovaras… I… I went to the Spire to find Linajia Whitewind for you and… I… I am sorry to be the one to tell you, but… She passed away, just a month ago…"

Kael'Elor blinked and just stared at Thirondil. "… Passed… Away?"

"Yes," Thirondil replied, giving Kael'Elor an apologetic look and another squeeze. "Apparently she had a fight with another family, the Sunstreams, just a month ago. A tragic loss to that family, they just lost they last remaining son just a year ago. She blamed them for his death and things became… Unpleasant. She was later found, out on the Scar. As a result, she had gone there in blind anger to kill the roaming scourge there, but had been overwhelmed."

Kael'Elor just stared at Thirondil, mouth slightly open. Linajia was dead..? And if the story was true, then his family was to blame.

He tightened his fists before turning his head away, long, black fringes covering his face. He didn't want t Thirondil to see the tears that started to leak out from the corner of his eyes.

"Nightroad, I… I am so sorry to be the bearer of bad news. Is there anyone I can contact, some family, other friends..?"

"No," Kael'Elor whispered, shaking his head slowly. "She was all I had left. My family… Other friends. They are dead." And in his mind, this was true.

They were dead. Dead to him. He would never associate himself with the Sunstream again, never carry that name for as long as he lived. For him, it was turning into a name of lies, betrayal and shame. A name of death.

"Nightroad…"

"Can I… Have a moment alone," Kael'Elor growled, feeling a mix of pain, anger and sorrow curl in his gut, making him nauseas. "I wish to be alone."

"Certainly. If you wish to talk, I will be in my study."

The hand on his shoulder squeezed it again before it was removed, followed by the sound of footsteps slowly vanishing as the Paladin left his room.

Kael'Elor remained at Thirondil's estate for another week, grieving the loss of his fiancée and his best friend as well as honouring the loss of his brother. While his parents had betrayed him, Fin'Doras had always been a rock in his life; strong, reliable and sturdy. A shield against the harsh looks that came from his own family.  
Along with him and Linajia, Kael'Elor hadn't felt as alone as he normally did. They were protectors, saviours. His dearest friends and closest family. And now they were gone and it was up to him to manage himself in the world.

When Kael'Elor left the estate, carrying little else but the clothes he had come in, his two small swords and an empty bag with crumbs in it. Thirondil had offered him a pouch with money, but Kael'Elor refused, telling him he wished to make it on his own from here. Still, the paladin managed to convince him to at least take some of the money along with the advice of "not being an idiot". Accepting money when it was needed was not a sign of weakness, but an acknowledgement of one's own knowledge of a though situation.  
Kael'Elor took that to heart and accepted some of the money along with a fresh set of sturdy leather clothes, leather boots and a blanket, as well as the reassurance that if he needed roof over his head, he would always be welcome back to his home.

With the warmth of knowing that he had at least one friend out there, he was able to ignore the gnawing feeling of worry that had been in his stomach since he had heard the news of his friend's death.  
He also had to find himself something to do. 

He still had relapses because of his inability to absorb mana so he knew he could never go back to his old career as a mage. He doubted the Spire would as much as look at him as he was now. In fact, he knew he could rule away anything that had to do with mana, knowing that it would cause him pain to as much as trying to channel any mana into a spell. He doubted he could create as much as a spark these days.  
He knew he was no good as a paladin either, lacking the physical fitness and blessings that it required. His year in imprisonment had done no favours to his already lean frame and he could be described as "scrawny" at best now.  
He had passed the kennels where the hunters left their animals and he immediately dismissed that. He had never really liked animals, save from his old horse, so to actually spend his time tending to one… He could barely take care off himself as it was.

As he entered the street known as Murder Row, Kael'Elor tossed a glance at a poster hanging on the wall next to a worn-down door, quickly scanning over the text.

_"Want a quick coin?  
Think you have what it takes?_

_We want you in our ranks of proud mercenaries!_  
If you think you have what it takes and are not afraid  
of getting dirty, we will train you and make you ready  
for whatever comes your ways for a small fee. 

_Join the Shadows!_

_Speak with Elara if you are interested.  
No refunds on your training if you back out."_

Kael'Elor eyed the poster some before letting a small smirk tug onto his lips. Of course… What better place to start than getting a little training? He could always move on from there if it wasn't something for him.

Pushing the door up, Kael'Elor was immediately assaulted by the heavy scent of herbs and smoke as well as the burning smell of what he guessed was poisons. It was enough to make his hair curl. Even as tempting the thought of stepping right back out was, he closed the door behind him and looked around. There were few people there and all seemed completely disinterested in the blood elf that had just wandered into their coven.   
Clearing his throat some, he walked over to a woman with long, blond hair, dressed in black and looking busy with handling different vials with green liquid in them. She barely glanced up as he approached her.

"What do you want?"

"Are you Elara," Kael'Elor asked, trying to sound tougher than what he felt. 

The woman grunted and nodded towards another woman sitting on the floor in a corner. She had long, flowing red hair and, as her friend, she was dressed completely in black. She looked about as interested in Kael'Elor as her friend did, not even looking up from balancing a dagger on her fingertip.

"I am Elara. What do you wish off me?"

Kael'Elor cleared his throat some. "I… Saw your poster outside and thought I'd give it a shot."

Elara snorted and with a small flick of her hand she sent the dagger up into the air, catching the handle as it came back down and tossed it towards Kael'Elor. He stared at her as he felt the breeze from the dagger as it flew past him and buried itself into the door behind him.

"Give it a shot you say," she murmured, slowly pushing herself up from the floor with the grace of a feline. She walked over to him and before Kael'Elor could even blink, she presented another dagger and this one she pressed against his throat. "We do not "give it a shot" here, boy. We are bloody serious and we are not giving out free coin. It's easy money, yes, but you have to be prepared to work hard for it because that's how the world is. If you want a safe job, go do it. Want money fast, then you have to be prepared to bleed." She smirked and ran the blade gently over his throat and up to his jaw. "Think a handsome man such as yourself have what it takes to sink your finger into dirt, grime and blood? You look too well groomed to have ever even done manual labour."

Kael'Elor frowned and stuck his face closer to hers. She was already looking down at him before he even had had the chance to try himself. "Spare your snide comment and give me a chance," he replied, eyes narrowing. "I'm not afraid of getting my fingers dirty nor doing manual labour. I know this bloody won't be a cakewalk and I am sure you can whoop me to Undercity and back. But bloody fel, give me a chance before you do that!"

Elara raised her eyebrow before letting out a chuckle, removing the blade from Kael'Elor's face. "You got spunk," she grinned, patting Kael'Elor's shoulder with her other hand. "Right, okay. We'll see what you are good for before I start kicking your ass for being a complete twat. I can already tell that you have zero training as a rogue or the likes, but don't think I will go easy on you, boy."

Kael'Elor crossed his arms and gave Elara a confident smile back. "I'm ready."

"Sounds good," Elara purred as she walked over to a small table at the back of the room. "I will sign you up a contract then, handsome. What is your name?"

Kael'Elor smirked, already enjoying the thought of removing his old name completely and creating his own identity. "Nightroad. Tovaras Nightroad."

***

So there you have it.

My story on how I got the fel kicked out of me, my life ripped apart and still managing to crawl back from hell for more.

It hasn't been easy getting to where I am and quite frankly… I am not that far along still. I'm still ill, but adapting the best I can. I am a horrible rogue, as Elara frequently reminds me, but I get the job done. I am not paid well, but I get by.

Quite frankly, I couldn't be happier.

Kael'Elor Sunstream has been dead for two years now according to the records, but from his ashes a new phoenix was raised and I am going to make damn sure that I shine brighter than I did before. The story of my death has been a long one, and the story of how I grew up is even longer and not one I am going to bother with now. It is in the past anyway and while important, it is irrelevant.

My real life and future are ahead of me and it is all mine for the taking. 

My name is Tovaras Nightroad and this will be my story.


End file.
